rainbowcupcakesfandomcom_ro-20200213-history
FamilyChoice
FamilyChoice (also known as FC for short) is both the sister channels of MovieChoice and TVChoice founded in August, 14 2014. History On January 25, 2014, critics will announce that the new movie channel, FamilyChoice will found on August, 14 2014. It was their own TV channel with TV shows and movies for kids (ages 1-6 or 6-12), teens (ages 13-17) and adults (ages 18 and up). On August, 26, 2014, MC gave rights to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney XD, FOX and the Hub for creating TV shows and movies for kids and adults. FC will be founded in the United Kingdom on February 12, 2015 and in Canada on January 25, 2015. After FC was on hiatus, they decided to add reruns of cartoons and TV shows for kids, teens and adults. TV Shows Animated Current programming *The Mini Adventures of Kara *Minnestrone *Gumball Final Fantasy *Total Drama: Pahkitew Island *Gravity Falls *Steven Universe *Clarence *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (2013 TV Series, new episodes since November 17th) Reruns *Adventures of Martha (2009-, possibly new episodes in 2015) *Total Drama: All-Stars (2013-) *Adventure Time (2010-, possibly new episodes in 2015) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-, possibly new episodes in late 2014 or 2015) *Regular Show (2010-, new episodes since December 1st) Former programming *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-) *Astro Boy (2003-) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-) *Johnny Bravo (1997-) *Total Drama (2007-, including only first 4 series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-) *Chowder (2007-) *The Jetsons (1962-) *The Proud Family (2001-) *Wander Over Yonder *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Pokemon XY (2013-) *Cow and Chicken (1995-) *Sonic Underground (1999-) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001-) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-) *Rick and Morty (2013 -) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-) *Mona the Vampire (1999-) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969-) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999-) *The Simpsons (1989-) *Dragon Ball Z (1996-) *Sonic X (2003-) *Jem (1985-) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-) *ThunderCats (1985-) *Invader ZIM (2001-) *Kimba The White Lion (1965-) *Bravest Warriors (2012-) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-) *Making Fiends (2008-) *Teen Titans (2003-) *Tom & Jerry (1940-) *The Looney Tunes (1920-) *Donald Duck (1933-) *Paws & Tales (2007-) *My Little Pony (1984-) *My Little Pony Tales (1992-) *Nu, Pogodi! (1969-) Upcoming programming *Ventrilon (2015-) *A Not-at-All Normal Family (2016-) Live-Action Current programming *A Not-So-Ordinary Family (2014-) *Ninja In My Pants! (2014-) Former programming Reruns *Every Witch Way (2014-) *Boy Meets World (1993-) *H2O: Just Add Water (2006-) *Full House (1987-) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2007-) *Switched at Birth (2011–) *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994-) *Zoey 101 (2005–) *Merlin (2008–) *The Fosters (2013-) *Soul Food *Family Matters (1989-) *The Three Stooges (1937-) *Laurel & Hardy (1935-) Upcoming programmingEdit Movies *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) *King of Life (2015) *King of Life 2 (2016) *King of Life: A Midquel Story (2017) *Mammoth: Movie *Randy's 1st Movie *Timmy Toonson: the 1st Movie *A Bug's Life (1998) *Bug's life 2 *Sunset Shimmer: the Movie *Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1998) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen 2 *Frozen 3: Elsa Unleashed *Frozen 4: Elsa Unleashed 2 *Frozen 5: The Revenge of The Villains *Frozen 6: The Groom of Elsa's *Frozen 7: Sherk in Arendelle *Frozen 8: Sonic in Arendelle *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Casper (1995) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) *Casper Meets Wendy (1998) *Rise of The Guardians (2012) *Rise of The Guardians 2: The Return of Guardians *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Snow White 2: The Revenge of The Queen *My Little Pony (2014) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2015) *Vanishing: Darkest Time *Steven Universe (2015) *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Maleficent (2014) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Home Alone (1990) *Little Miss Sunshine (2006) *Jumanji (1995) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Dear Dracula (2012) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Sonic The Hedgehog: Halloween Movie *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Frankenweenie (2012) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *The Addams Family (1991) *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *The Little Vampire (2000) *Beetlejuice (1988) *Twitches (2005) *Twitches Too (2007) *Girl Vs. Monster (2012) *The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (2010) *Monster House (2006) *Halloweentown (1998) *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) *Halloweentown High (2004) *Return to Halloweentown (2006) *Santa Hunters *Santa Clause is Coming to Town *Christmas Day (film) *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Rudolph Returns *Rudolph Christmas in July *Jack Frost *Elf *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Christmas Movie: Twilight's Frist Wish *Sonic The Hedgehog: Christmas Movie *Home Alone *Frosty The Snowman *Frosty Returns *a Minecraft Christmas *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *A Christmas Carol *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Home Alone 2 *Home Alone 3 *Home Alone 4 *Frozen Christmas (Frozen's Christmas Flim The Christmas Version of Frozen) *The Sleigh Ride Adventure (2014) Blocks FamilyChoice Cinematic Universe On September 23, 2014, FamilyChoice also air movies (both live-action and animated) for kids ages 6-12,